Pleasurable combat
by Stargirl888
Summary: Caroline and Katherine smutty one-shot.


**Hey look; vampire smut! Enjoy :) **

You enter the room and she's on you in seconds; your back crashing painfully against the wall, reminding you of your own frailness, your few years being nothing compared to a centuries old vampires strength. Her hand is tangled in your hair, tugging it firmly in a way that makes your toes curl in pleasure; you can feel her cold breath against your neck. She raises her leg, insinuating her knee between yours and bringing it up against your center; giving a satisfied smirk when your breath comes out in a quick puff and you try to grind against her.

"It's like you've been waiting for this all day." She drawls, using her tongue to draw a long line along your neck, swirling it over your pulse point.

"I have." You pant, your heart beating hard against your chest.

"Liar." She moves back, tossing you to the side, causing you to lose balance and sprawl across the floor. "I bet your minds been full of prom committee plans and other dreary things. I bet you never even thought of me once." She's already across the room, picking up a crystal tumbler half full of blood. "Plastic snowflakes and fairy lights; are these the things you think about?" She's across the room again; crouching in front of you, the hand not occupied by the glass taking a firm grip on your jaw, applying just enough pressure to remind you she could crush it if she so chose…you'd probably let her to if it meant she'd fuck you afterwards.

You try to protest but she shushes you. "It's okay, after tonight, fairy lights will be the last thing on your mind. Get up." She releases you and you carefully stand up; because the position makes you feel vulnerable, not because she told you to.

When she turns her back on you, you lunge. Trying to catch her off guard, though it seemed to be exactly what she was expecting. You were back on the floor in what would have probably looked like a blur had anyone been watching. She doesn't tease this time, her fangs sinking in deep, the momentary pain counteracted by the pleasurable pull as your blood flows into her mouth.

You allow yourself to experience it for a moment; being drunk from is an ecstasy you couldn't have fathomed before Katherine introduced you to it, before fighting back. She allows you to flip her over. You attack her lips; you can feel her fangs grazing your tongue as you battle it out, but you know she won't allow you to be dominant for long. Seconds later you're lying back on the couch, you barely register how uncomfortable the position you're in is as she's hovering over you.

"Now, be a good little blood bag." She husks condescendingly. You feel that delightful twinge at the bottom of your stomach; the one that you get when you're reminded just how dangerous the woman on top of you is Her breath cool on your wrist the second before she pierces the skin.

Your body's on fire and you have to hold the arm rest as she roughly tugs off your pants to stop yourself from also being tugged off the couch. She's between your legs and is holding them spread wide enough to hurt as she nips playfully at the soft flesh of your inner thigh.

She runs her tongue skillfully through your delicate folds, and you let out a breathy sound half way between a sigh and a moan. Her tongue is exploring, up, down and around, even giving the occasional flick over that special bundle of nerves, making you jump every time. You let out a panicked squeak when she catches a fold between her teeth, applying just enough pressure to worry you; to remind you of the vulnerable position you're in. She chuckles, the vibrations sending you to a new place of pleasure that she takes full advantage of.

You're close. Her hands hard on your thighs, her tongue twisting and turning in the most delicious manner. Your hands are entwined in her hair, though you're not quite sure when they got there. Fingers replace tongue and her lips are back at your thigh. She bites and you're flying and falling at once.

You're pretty sure your body is made of jelly as you come down from your high; Katherine has moved up and is now cuddled against you – it's a tight fit given the size of the couch but she makes it work.

**Been a while since I wrote pure smut. Please review and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
